Evangelions and Gundams
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Humanity's fight against the Angels is about to recieve some sorely needed reinforcements in the form of a group of Archangels! Evangelion x Gundam! Booyah Baby!
1. First Appearence

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam SEED

Brief Summary: The Archangel is now in the Common Era, smack in the middle of a war between Humans and Angels. Duty to Humanity comes first, going home comes second. Though if they fail, they will have no home.

"_**Evangelions and Gundams"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**First Appearance"**_

The day had started out nice, but now, after nightfall, all hell was breaking loose. The three Evangelions were spotted rushing to stop another Angel attack, but this one would prove hard, and would've end in tragedy, but the arrival of a young man in something powerful and strong dictated otherwise.

The 13th Angel, **Bardiel**, had infected Evangelion Unit-03 and changed it to suit its tastes. The pilot of the Unit-03 became trapped with in. The infected Eva tore apart a good deal of the Matsushiro area. A few military units challenged the rouge unit, but were soundly and fatally defeated. Then **Bardiel** choose to march on Tokyo-3.

The Eva Units-00, -01, and -02 moved into a three line defensive form. The results were the quick and devastating defeat of the Unit-02. The Unit-00 lost an arm and was severely damaged. That left Unit-01 alone. The pilot, Shinji Ikari couldn't bring himself to engage the infected unit, because of the pilot being trapped with in. This results in the Unit-01 beginning to be thrashed about, but just as it looks like NERV Commander Gendo Ikari is about to activate the dummy plug, a bright light bathed the area and a metallic crunch was heard as **Bardiel** was punched so hard by a fist of unknown origin, that said enemy did a terrible impersonation of a flying bird.

Shinji turns the Unit-01's head to see were that blow came from. The blow ended up forcing the infected Eva to release him. Shinji looks to see a glistening red, white, blue, and black robot, easily as tall as the Evas, if not taller. It has golden horns and blue and black metallic wings. The face of the robot is set in deep in its head, giving the impression of it wearing a helmet.

'_Though Eva heads are protected by helmets,'_ he thinks.

**Bardiel **stands up and roars at thesudden attack. He lunges to attack the new enemy, but is stop cold by a red, white, and black shield. The 13th Angel pushes hard against the shield, but the robot does not move. Then Shinji's radio crackles to life.

"_Shinji destroy the enemy now. That's an order."_

Shinji doesn't feel like listening to that order of his father's. Little do they know that the transmission was intercepted by two parties. The first group is a bunch U.N. soldiers who look at one another. They know that there is someone trapped in that unit and they need to get the kid out, but they are going to let him die.

The second group is where the robot came from. They decide its time for action on their part. They come about and go to support their unit that's already fighting. The pilot of the robot shakes his head. Then opens up an open frequency to tell Commander Ikari to stop and let him handle.

* * *

_**Inside NERV Commander Center Room**_

Commander Ikari's finger is once again about to push the dummy plug override when a transmission crackles into the NCCR.

"_This is the **Freedom**! I'll defeat this enemy and free the pilot!"_

Everyone just stares blankly at the central screen as the now named **Freedom** tosses **Bardiel** up and over him. The new unit turns quickly and draws a rifle out of a holding place behind the shield. The 13th Angel turns to attack, but two bright lights flash from rifle and tear through the infected Eva's armor. To add to that, the voice of the pilot sounded very young, but maybe older than Shinji, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Rei Ayanami.

* * *

_**Back on the Battleground**_

The U.N. soldiers cheer as the enemy falls hard to the ground, but it dies out, when the infected Eva returns to its feet. It then advances and prepares to attack. Tense seconds pass and it launches itself at the **Freedom**, but the** Freedom** jumps into the sky, high into the sky. All bore witness to the fact that it had begun to fly. **Bardiel** turned in time to see it zoom over its head and land three solid shots into his back, causing him to fall forward. The 13th Angel stood again and turned to face its flying enemy, when a second, burgundy colored robot dropped in behind it and grabbed at the Entry Plug. It then wretched the Entry Plug free, then took flight and flew to a flying white battleship to deposit its precious cargo inside one of the hangers.

The 13th Angel spun about to late, but just in time for a team of what appeared to be mass produced units to lay in some good, hard old fashion uppercuts, left and right hooks, jabs, and one-two punches. The 13th Angel was knocked high into the sky and fell hard to the ground. Then another unit with a striking resemblance to the 'Boxer Team' arrived and fired one huge momma of an energy cannon right into it.

The 13th Angel had activated his AT-Field and the shot barely punched through. It left considerable damage, but not enough to kill it, all according to the **Freedom Group's** plan. The flying ship then brought to bear two double barrel gun turrets and to fixed guns. Then the order was heard and all cleared out of the way, the Unit-01 one being dragged by the **Freedom**.

"_GOTTFRIEDS AND LOHENGRINS, FIRE!"_

Six bright lights shot forth for the ship and landed squarely on the infected Eva. The infected Eva once again put up its AT-Field, but the pure energy that hit it, began to mix with the energy of the AT-Field, then six more bright lights lit up the night, scoring a direct hit on the infected Unit-03. Then out of no where another bright, yellow beam of energy followed by then by a light seen earlier in that battle landed squarely on the infected unit. **Bardiel** was forced from the Unit-03 and into the sky, where the night became day as concentrated energy blasts landed squarely on the 13th Angel, destroying **Bardiel**. The crippled Unit-03 fell to the ground, shot up and slightly well done, but repairable and reusable.

The battle was seen by many. The victory came at the cost of one Angel's life and hundreds of humans, but the pilot had and would survive to live another day. To fight would be his decision to make and his alone. The United Nations soldiers erupted into cheers of jubilation of the victory. All four pilots survived and would live to fight another day, but Gendo Ikari was not done yet.

"To the unidentified units, we demand you identification!" he commanded with an authoritarian voice

"_This is the **Archangel**! Why should we do that?"_ came a sharp female reply.

"By the power invested in me by the United Nations!" was his reply, with a slight smirk on his face.

"_The who?"_ came the response, with sounds of giggling and the failure to hold back a laugh.

Now he was mad! He had just been mocked on an open communication frequency. He waited a couple seconds and then fired back his reply.

"The United Nations Military Command. As well as the United Nations General Assembly. The current leadership during this time of crisis, but if you don't know them, then who do you serve?" he asked plainly, but with a smirk

Soon a picture came up of a woman in a white dress uniform with red markings in a central chair. She had long brown hair, red eyes, and had the air of successful ship's captain. A boy with yellow glasses, brown hair and a blue uniform with white pants sat behind her to her upper left, while a girl with a pink dress uniform with hazel hair and blue eyes sat to her upper right. They seemed to be about 15 years old, while the captain appeared to be in her mid- 20's.

"_Oh! That United Nations! And as to **WHOM** we serve. That's easy, the people of Earth,"_ the captain stated quite plainly.

The two in the back and a few others off camera broke out laughing. They couldn't help themselves. The look on the NERV command personnel was priceless. Then NERV's on radio began to produce muffled giggling that broke out into full laughter. The laughter belonged to NERV's own pilots and some field personnel, as well as the U.N. soldiers. This was not Commander Ikari's day.

Then a young girl's voice broke over the radio. Her voice was sweet and sounded like a melody, but commanded both respect and attention.

"_Now, now everyone, we must be going. We don't want to overstay our welcome. Oh, Kira, when you return, can I have a private talk with you?"_ said the young voice.

"_Like where else is **Freedom** going to get repairs and I'm going to sleep, Lacus,"_ was the boy named Kira, response.

With that, the unknown mecha took off and all, but two returned to the white ship, **_Archangel_**. Then one of the mecha landed it turned and the pilot spoke.

"_GENDO IKARI! UP YOURS!"_ the pilot also made the gesture with his mecha, before finishing his landing procedures.

This also produced a round of laughter that even found its way into most of the Command Personnel. Gendo Ikari had just been so thoroughly insulted, mocked, embarrassed, shocked that even his cold, stone like face began to show emotions. He had absolutely no authority over these renegades and a young girl got them to leave battlefield. This was surely not his day.


	2. Shinji Wounds Healed

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam SEED

Brief Summary: The Archangel is now in the Common Era, smack in the middle of a war between Humans and Angels. Duty to Humanity comes first, going home comes second. Though if they fail, they will have no home.

"**_Evangelions and Gundams"_**

_**Chapter 2**_

"**_Shinji's Wounds Healed"

* * *

_**

**Unknown POV**

Being pulled from a wreck is never painless. I felt like I had been to Hell and Back several times. I was alert and responsive during the whole time. Despite the pain, I was conscience. Yet the pain, I can't put into words. That's how great the pain was, but no surprise. I was a literal jigsaw puzzle.

The wounds were great indeed, but the doctors were greater. I'm alive and with all parts of my body accounted for, but who are these people that rescued me? Why is my sister aboard their ship and is expected to be disembarking is several days, while I stay and heal for several weeks? What is going on and what are Naturals and Coordinators?

**End Toji Suzuhara's POV

* * *

**

**Shinji Ikari's POV**

I refused to exit my EVA. I also threatened to destroy nerve, but then a mecha of unknown origin, though I believe it had been from **_Archangel_ **appeared and threatened to wrench me from EVA-01 if I didn't follow my orders. I stared him down and he stared me down, but in the end he left saying, _"Never give up that kind of determination. If you meant what you said, the base would have already been leveled, but heart is screaming for you to be strong and gentle. Kira is the same, strong and gentle, but decisive and bold. Go now to your friends, they will always be there, don't give up."_

I docked my EVA then. I got out my EVA and walked past the guards there to arrest me. One of them tried, and somehow I broke his wrist. The others backed off. I had been decisive and bold. Strong and gentle as well, just like he said. I continued on and glared at any guard foolish enough to follow my father's orders to arrest me. I went to see how Asuka and Rei had fared. I found Asuka crying in the medical area and Rei just staring at a wall with a few minor injuries.

When Asuka saw me, she jumped up and tackled me in a hug, crying into my shirt.

"Asuka, my friend, this isn't you. Where's the fiery redhead that has all the boys scared at school? Where's the strong and confident Asuka that can once again be Top Ace of NERV?" I said, gently stroking her hair and holding her close.

The crying died down to sniffling. She looked up at me, with a weak smile.

"I should be saying that," she replied with a soft giggle, before she fell into restful and undisturbed slumber.

I picked her up, I shouldn't have been able to, and gently placed her on a bed to sleep in. I turned and walked over to Rei. She looked up to me and smiled softly.

"Second Child is sleeping peacefully now," she said.

I merely shook my head and looked her over. The doctors and nurses watched as I corrected her after studying the number of injuries she had.

"Its Asuka, not Second Child, Rei. We shouldn't refer to ourselves as such. We are the pilots of the Evangelions, but we are still people, but we are also just kids. We shouldn't even be here, but we are. We have the power to protect people, but we are not omni-powerful. You should be asleep and letting those injuries heal properly," I said with confidence I didn't know I had.

I turned to walk out, but stopped and turned back, "Get well soon. I think a paid vacation is in order, whether Commander Cold likes it or not, we need rest and a life outside of NERV."

I then walked right out of NERV HQ and back to town. I decided to check up on my other friends and see if I could sleepover at one of their places.

**End Shinji Ikari's POV

* * *

**

Several days past and all is quiet and peaceful. Though in space, that's all there is! Everyone on the **_Eternal_** and **_Kusanagi_** are about to go stir crazy, but thankfully, the latter ship was carrying prototype components for allowing spaceships to fly in Earth's atmosphere. Fortunately, there are enough parts to go around as there are actually thirty-six (36) ships in orbit around the Earth, using N-Jammers to hide themselves. The small task force begins its decent procedures, praying that all components were installed correctly and work as they're suppose to.

As the lead ship, **_AFS Nelson_**, flagship of the **_Nelson_**-class space battleships (BBS), enters Earth's atmosphere, a warning is broadcast as another Angel is spotted approaching Japan. Its already too late to abort and await another window. The task force is already committed to re-entry. Freedom, Justice, and dozens of other mobile suits begin independently entering Earth's atmosphere on an escort and intercept course.

Down on Earth, or rather, under the Sea of Japan and surfacing, the **_Archangel_** begins to head into battle once more. Surfacing and flying over a small American/South Korean/Japanese Naval force on maneuvers. The crews could not believe that the ship had not only went undetected, but surfaced and started flying right over their heads. The ship then ignited its main engines and made for full speed to the intercept point. That's when the fleet got word to move at full speed to intercept the new Angel.Back inside of NERV, the trio of pilots ran past bewildered techs and guards and for the locker room where their suits waited. After suiting up, they ran through the hallways and each making his or her own way to their machines. The EVAs came to life and the three were already on their way to battle just as the first attack hit and tore most of the way through the base's outer armor. This Angel, number fourteen (14), is **Zeruel**. This angel is far tougher then most previous opponents that humanity has faced and defeated, but then again, a mobile suit isn't a push over either. 

As the three machines appear from underground to challenge Zeruel, he attacks with his razor whips and quickly downs Rei and Asuka. By luck, Shinji had tripped while moving out, the result of a new and overanxious tech forgetting to disengage the left foot clamps. As a result of seeing his friends fall so quickly, a seed appears in Shinji's mind's eye and explodes. He then launches himself into a set of unheard of maneuvers that initially overwhelm Zeruel, but then Zeruel throws up his AT-Field and Shinji can't launch any more melee attacks, but before he could call for range weapons, Zeruel impales EVA-01 through the head. Everyone watches in horror as orange LCL fluid flows from the head, but mixed in is a dark red substance.


	3. Ladies of Death: Noir

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam SEED. I also don't own Noir, but the name sounds good.

Brief Summary: The Archangel is now in the Common Era, smack in the middle of a war between Humans and Angels. Duty to Humanity comes first, going home comes second. Though if they fail, they will have no home.

Updated Summary: EVA Unit-01 has been impaled through the head in combat! Is Shinji alive or dead? What the girls going to do, now that they are enraged beyond belief. **"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."**

"**_Evangelions and Gundams"_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"_**Ladies of Death: Noir"**_

**Asuka Langley Soryu's (doesn't that mean "Sea Dragon?") POV**

Shinji just went down in one hit, one hit to the cockpit! Please, oh please God let him be alive. Someone help him, anyone. What's keeping them, he landed atop his elevator. They should have him in already and pulling him out and into the infirmary.

"SHINJI!" I scream his name hoping he's alive.

"A… Asu…Asuka… I'm… al……." he didn't finish?

"SHINJI!" I scream again, but nothing, he doesn't respond.

"BASTARD!" I hear Rei scream at Zeruel.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!" I scream at Zeruel.

"Die," is all I hear from Rei as she charges, I follow, but something; seed-like explodes in my mind's eye. I can only guess is that the same has happened to Rei, but we begin to move in tandem. Two well oiled machines or even in-synch assassins. Like that anime, Noir and its main characters Mirielle and Kirika. Now Zeruel appears afraid, he better be.

"Hell hath no fury..." I start.

"…Like a woman scorned," Rei finishes.

We strike and Zeruel seems to scream out in pain as our blades dig into his skin and armor and rips at his flesh beneath. As we turn to strike again, despite the heavy damage to our EVAs, Zeruel activates his AT-Field and our attacks due no more damage. He then charges up for his most powerful attack when a cry pierces the night.

"GOTTFRIEDS FIRE!"

**End Asuka's POV

* * *

**

The **_Archangel _**had finally arrived and began with its most famous weapons, the 225cm Gottfried Mk. 71 dual high-energy beam cannons. The cannon fire tore through the AT-Field destroying Zeruel's ability to use it. The two girls then launched their attack renewed. By some unexplained phenomenon, the two were simultaneously humming Noir's main action song. Their attacks proved very effective and the report of their synch rate caused the tech to yell it out.

"F-f-fi-five h-h-hun-hundred p-p-per-percent!"

"What?" said Ritsoku Akagi as she checked the read out herself.

"Is it?" inquired Commander Ikari.

"Yes, it is and Shinji had topped 400 percent before being…" she didn't need to finish.

"I see… What of Unit-01's condition, is it salvageable?" he asked.

Another tech lost her temper.

"Don't you even care about your own son? He could still be alive!" she yelled, unknowingly on an open frequency.

"SHUT UP! He was being insubordinate anyway, it's his own fault and if Unit-01 is lost…" he didn't finish, not wanting to give away secret information to the command team.

* * *

Back aboard the **_Archangel_**, the medical team was getting ready for a major sugerical operation. Toji wondered what was happening. The guard watching him and his sister had tightened his grip on his rifle.

"What's happening," Toji heard his sister ask.

The soldier, surprisingly, replied, "The Unit-01 was impaled through the head and the NERV commander has abandon the pilot, his own son, despicable. This why I joined Ms. Clyne."

"Ms. Clyne?" inquired Toji.

"She's just sixteen (16) years old and our leader. We follow her, because she is just and kind, but strong and brave," the soldier replied, but followed up, "it defers from person to person. Murrue Ramius is leading a Free Force of Alliance troops, then there's Princess Cagalli Yula Atha and her remaining troops of Orb. The paths that lead us together are different, but our beliefs are the same, peace and freedom."

Toji just nodded at that, but what was Orb? Then he thought about the use of Princess. He knew these people came not from where, but when. Now the question he had was how many of them are there?

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the two Strikes had launched and landed near the Unit-01. Both carried pods containing two teams of both medical and maintence personnel. The two teams immediately began swarming over the fallen EVA. Finding that the Entry Plug was stuck, the maintence team simply burned a hole to get two members of the medical team in. The going thought was that Shinji was dead, but you never know until you personally confirm on-site in battle. One too many mistakes like that had already occurred during the 1st Earth-Space War.

In the foreground, for all to see, the Unit-00 and theUnit-02 were giving Zeruel one hell of a beating and then some, or rather a lot. They once again came about, this time, Asuka was armed with two 45mm revolvers and Rei held two daggers. They attacked in a pattern that changed with each move, but the two units and their pilots were reaching their breaking point for this fight, but fought on.

The hole was finally cut and by luck, three medics crawled into the cramp compartment and found that despite the wounds and blood lost, Shinji Ikari, pilot, Unit-01, was alive and breathing unassisted. One of the three medics called out that he was alive, but unknown to all, Unit-01's radio was on and broadcasting unenclosed.

"_He's alive! Get that neck brace in here and the cutters! We need to move fast!"_

The radio operator made a report when he confirmed it had been from Unit-01. Turning in his seat he addressed the combat commander, Major Misato Katsuragi, with the newly gained information.

"Confirmation made! Pilot of Unit-01 is alive and a medical team from **_Archangel_** is now removing him from the remains of the Entry Plug," he broke out into a huge smile as relief washed over him.

Others began to cheer and Misato called for a dual single to the other two machines.

"Open now ma'am."

"Rei, Asuka, Shinji's alive and is being evacuated as I speak," Misato told the two tired girls.

* * *

**Asuka Langley Soryu's POV**

Shinji's alive! He's alive! That crybaby, no, that man of men is alive. I'm going to kiss him and then kick his butt when this is all over.

**End Asuka's POV

* * *

**

**Rei Ayanami's POV**

"Shinji," I whispered.

He's alive and now he will live. I don't have to fight anymore tonight. Rest sounds good. When I awake he will be there with that new found strength and I, no, we will be next to him. Due I love him like myself or is the feelings of his mother still with-in me.

**End Rei's POV

* * *

**

Both girls smiled and felt exhaustion finally grab them while Strike Daggers and GINNs caught them from falling onto the ground as Duel and Buster prepared to meet Zeruel in a battle he had never fought before. Machine vs. Organic.


	4. Duel or Bust! A Suit is Missing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam SEED. I also don't own Noir, but the name sounds good.

Brief Summary: The Archangel is now in the Common Era, smack in the middle of a war between Humans and Angels. Duty to Humanity comes first, going home comes second. Though if they fail, they will have no home.

Updated Summery: Buster and Duel get set to fight the fourteenth (14) angel, Zeruel. Zeruel is a tough opponent, but Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman are no pushovers either. You couldn't find an odder couple than them. They're both at the same time positives and negatives.

"_**Evangelions and Gundams"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Duel or Bust! A suit is missing!"**_

Zeruel stood looking at the golden horned mobile suits. One was heavy set with two guns in both hands. Its dull tan and olive green with maroon patches at certain points on its armor stood in a slight crouch, but by no means off guard. The other just stood in a defiant gesture, shoulders raised high and ready, the eyes locked in a penetrating glare at Zeruel, its dark blue and grey-white armor slightly shrouding it in the night. Then suddenly, both mobile suits green eyes glowed and flickered for a few moments, before just glowing an eerily green in the night causing Zeruel to take a step back. That's when the Duel took the first shot.

The pinkish light missed, causing earth to explode and throw up smoke and dust, that's when the Buster combined its weapons and fired its anti-armor shotgun. An excellent choice of tactics and quite textbook as Zeruel had been caught in the sudden blast of energy buckshot and was felled, but not killed. Charging forward, Duel used a tactic straight from the book of Veterancy. In short, he just pulled it out of thin air. Yzak Joule, commander of Joule Team, ZAFT, began to weave inside and out of Dearka Elsman, Triple Ship Alliance, ZAFT, Buster's fire. Only their noted teamwork and friendship enabled such a half-baked plan to work.

Closing to with-in 10 meters, Yzak worked the Duel into grappling Zeruel and brought him up and over the Duel's head and depositing him on his own head in a classic wrestling move. Dearka then released the Buster's own version of shock and awe. He fired every single weapon he had.

As Yzak cleared he fired the Duel's rocket propelled grenade, or RPG for short. Zeruel was hit dead on by the RPG and the Buster's fire and seemingly seemed to vanish into nothingness from such an attack. The fight had lasted no more than five (5) minutes, twenty-three (23) seconds from start to end. Though the Duel and Buster remained on guard. Some enemies liked to play possum, Zeruel included.

* * *

Inside the _Archangel_, Shinji was rushed into surgery. He had numerous wounds from the Zeruel's attack. He had apparently seen the attack coming and tried to punch out, but he was caught inside the head during his escape. His lack of experience was shown. The chest, where the cockpit truly is in an EVA, was never touched. Still, that did not matter, his life did. Medics that had pulled him out reported that despite the amount of blood loss and damage to the entry plug, Shinji had taken few, albeit serious and life threatening, wounds. They also reported that some scars on his body had shown signs of rapid healing. For that, LCL samples had been taken, from all three units and the little they had from Unit-04.

Toji and his sister watched in horror as Shinji was rushed by with severe wounds. They wouldn't see him for several hours afterwards. The alarm then sounded, indicating incoming missiles and yet another famous cry was heard.

"_IGELSTELLUNG FIRE!"

* * *

_

Commander Ikari was not about to let the _Archangel_ fly away with Shinji. Though it was not out of fatherly concern or care, but merely just because Shinji was vital to NERV and especially to him, at least for now.

As he watched the missiles he launch close in on the white ship, 75mm tracer rounds, with unseen solid rounds behind them, began to fly out from the ship at seemingly impossible speeds and angles. The missiles never made it even half way to the _Archangel_. Then the mighty ship launched her counterattack after tracing where the missiles had originated. The two Valiant Mk.8 110cm (1100mm) guns were then brought to bear and fired. In conjunction with the 225 cm (2250mm) Gottfried Mk.71 dual main guns, the missile batteries were quickly wiped out.

Then Commander Ikari brought out unmanned 90mm heavy Vulcan gattaling auto cannons and fired them at _Archangel_, but the Freedom and Justice arrived with reinforcements and the auto cannons were wiped out in seconds top. The arrival of the large fleet of ships, which brought their main guns and secondary guns, as well as arming their CIWS, or close-in weapons system, to bear. Commander Ikari wisely chose not to pursue the matter any farther. Yet, he still called for the _Archangel's_ weapon caliber. A nervous group of techs answered.

"Two (2x) 110cm magnetically propelled cannons, mounted astern, one to each side."

"225cm dual cannons mounted on the top of pontoons at the bow, both energy, most likely beam energy weapons."

"The CIWS are 75mm rapid fire auto cannons, most likely a larger variant to the 45mm Vulcans CIWS mounted on even aircraft carriers. They are located at tactical and strategic positions all over the ship."

"Possible large caliber missile tubes aft and smaller anti-air missiles amidships, caliber also unknown."

"The ship's armor is also unknown sir, as is everything else, but we can guess it can hold at least a full wing of fighters and another full wing of transports, plus at least ten 20 meter tall, umm, whatever their EVAs are, sir."

The techs reports didn't leave a good impression on anyone, especially Commander Ikari. That meant that most current fleets of combat ships would be wiped out before they even fired their weapons. Explosions reminded everyone of the battle going on between the Duel/Buster Tag Team and Zeruel.

* * *

Zeruel tried to impale the Buster again, but despite its appearance, in the hands of a gifted and experienced pilot, it was proving quite nimble. The Duel, though, was always the faster of the two, but there are always drawbacks.

* * *

**Yzak Joule's POV**

"_Yzak, my battery is tapped. Sorry, but I'm out of here,"_ I heard Dearka call.

"Yeah I know I wish we had NJCs as…" I stop in mid-sentence. How could we miss what was so obvious.

"_Archangel_, I need you to fire your N-Jammers," I called the Legged-Ship.

"_What?_" came Dearka's new girlfriend, Miriallia Haw's voice.

"It uses nuclear energy, duh! I can't believe we missed such an obvious tactic," I replied sarcastically over the radio.

"_Oh!"_ I heard her. _"Duel, Buster, your both bingo power return at once, the Strikes will finish the job, over."_

To say I was furious was an understatement, but then my power indicator began to sound off that annoying alert.

"Duel copy. Dearka?" silence. I didn't understand it. "Dearka? Dearka!"

Her voice then pierced over the radio like a banshee, but I got the point real fast, _"Dearka has been downed by a fifth EVA! Someone help him!"_

"_Strike Dagger number 234 on the bounce!"_ I heard a Natural call out. Former space infantry from the saying.

I saw him clash with the 5th EVA as I did a quick scan as I landed, no pilot. It was an unmanned EVA. My attention was then grabbed by the two Strikes going head to head with Zeruel and I could detect the raise in N-Jammer radiation. Both the Angel and EVA stopped functioning. Intel had been spotty, but it did appear that they had done it. A variable S2 Engine, now just extra scrape metal.

**End Yzak's POV

* * *

**

The two Strikes were quick to finish off Zeruel and then just watched as Strike Dagger 234 finish off the 5th EVA real quick like taking in a normal breath of air quick. Yet, no one could see where the Buster had crashed.

A young man with Asian features, glasses, and sandy hair did though. He ran to the downed Buster and pulled an injured Dearka free of the mangled cockpit. Dearka gained conscience momentarily.

"Grabbed the data disk and the rescue kit," after saying that, Dearka passed out again.

The young boy knew what to look for and what to grab. He was done in mere seconds and was dragging Dearka and the two items with them when a man came out no whereand quickly took the injured Dearka. The trio made a hasty departure before UN troops and NERV security arrived.


	5. Angels and Devils

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam SEED. I also don't own Noir, but the name sounds good.

Brief Summary: The Archangel is now in the Common Era, smack in the middle of a war between Humans and Angels. Duty to Humanity comes first, going home comes second. Though if they fail, they will have no home.

Updated Summery: With Dearka missing and Toji and sister needing to be return home, Kira begins openly flying around the Tokyo-3 area in the Freedom. He unknowingly starts an Anti-NERV movement, as with the new graceful feathered wings of the Freedom, it appears as a true angel, especially when he starts to save people from the middle of a terrible fight between U.N. Troops and NERV security, ending with the revealing of SEELE and the Human Instrumentality Project.

"_**Evangelions and Gundams"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"**_An Angel's Birth, A Devil's Death"_**

As Kira Yamato soared high into the sky to clear a mountain top, he came upon midday Tokyo-3. People looked up into the sky to see the Freedom fly gently overhead. The people couldn't believe what they saw. An angel, not the Angels they had come to fear, but a heroically looking angel gliding gently above their town, daring any to threaten them now. The new feathered wings of the Freedom gave a gentle flap and the Freedom began a landing descent.

People followed the massive machine as it made a gentle landing near a simple home on the edges of the city. Even UN troops on duty had abandoned their posts to observe the flying hero land. People saw something tightly clasped to the back its shield. As the Freedom landed NERV cameras swiveled to observe it.

* * *

Kira knew there would be attention drawn to the Freedom, not just because it was a flying mobile suit, but because of the new wings that had been placed on by genius mechanic Lowe Gear of the Junk Guild. It gave what he said, "A truly angelic look to a real angel." Who would have thought that such a foul-loudmouth, brash mechanic like him, could be so poetic. Still, Kira cursed at himself for landing like he did on the _Eternal_. He had completely fouled the catapult and nearly destroyed the bridge. He was lucky that no one was playing blame game. Landing on _Archangel_ planet-side is one thing, but on the _Eternal_, which was originally not meant for being planet-side, was another. Yet the Freedom's wings had been severed clean from the mobile suit and Lowe had built the new wings to be white and feathery, despite being made from metal.

Kira gently laid down his Lupus Beam Rifle and gently removed the pod that was clasped behind his shield. He gently put it down and a hatch at the top opened and two men climbed out and released the lower half of the ladder at the side. The low half slid to the ground and they opened the cover over the upper half.

* * *

People had already begun to crowd around, among them were Major Misato Katsuragi, EVA Unit-00 pilot Rei Ayanami, EVA Unit-02 pilot Asuka Langley Soryu, their friend Hikari Horaki, and a dozen others from there school and NERV. Another man came out seemingly to help someone out, a young girl with dark hair and fair skin. They help to the ground. Then another man comes out helping a young boy covered mostly in bandages. They all help him to the ground, despite a protest or two. Once on the ground, the boy finds himself in the tightest hug he's ever been in with his name being repeated.

"Toji it's you! You're alive Toji. They said you had perished when the Unit-03 went berserk!" cried out Hikari.

"Yes, it's me and… OW! Watch it, the bones are still healing! Be careful of arm, they barely saved it! I missed you too, Hikari, now please let me breath!" Toji yelled.

Hikari pulled back and everyone who knew the boy and sister were around asking where they've been and how they are. Toji answered simply and to the point.

"We were aboard the _Archangel_. They treated our injuries better then NERV could ever hope too. I was quite literally a jigsaw puzzle, but they put me back together and I got to keep my arm and leg. It's a massive battleship with 20 meter tall mobile suits inside and put of a large battle group. They carry more power than the 40 meter EVAs and have more advance and easy to control piloting systems. They also have a fighter jet aboard and space fighter called a Mobile Armor."

There were so many questions ranging from conditions, the crew, the ship, the mobile suits, and other major things (hint, hint as to who's asking) to what the general populace would ask. Finally one question came up.

"Where's Shinji?" asked Rei.

"He's in a coma aboard the _Archangel_, he was badly hurt and it took a lot to keep him from quitting and dieing, but he survived on his own strength," Toji replied.

"_Gotta run now Toji, you and your sister take care now,"_ boomed the voice of Kira Yamato.

"Mount up!" called one of the men from the capsule.

"_Lord Yamoto, we'll take it from here,"_ called a M1 Astray pilot.

Turning the Freedom to observe them, Kira just nodded the mobile suits head. Then lifting the two pairs of white wings and with a gentle flap and jump, Kira was airborne and on the hunt for GAT-X103 Buster and its pilot, Dearka Elsman.

People watched as the mighty machine and heroic pilot soar off into the sky. The Astray team retrieved the capsule once all of the men were aboard, but then military vehicles, including tanks, APCs, IFVs, and other assorted fighting vehicles surrounded them. The troops already on sight were confused, because none had heard any orders for general mobilization.

"_In the name of NERV and the United Nations, you are to surrender and lay down your arms!"_ demanded the unit commander.

That's when it hit the fan real bad. A group of Anti-NERVs had gotten their hands on military weapons and then NERV's command for the Astrays to surrender had ignited the proverbial powder keg. All hell broke loose, but the Freedom heard the call for help from the Astrays and doubled back.

The UN troops caught in the center rallied around the Astrays and fought back against both factions. Civilians got caught in the middle of the deadly shootout and the Astray pilots ordered the civilians to get behind their shields. The civilians and the NERV personnel who were among them did so. The firefight between NERV Security Branch, the Anti-NERVs, and the UN/Astray Force was fierce, but when the Freedom reappeared, Kira called for a cessation of hostilities. The call fell on two of three deaf ears.

* * *

Watching the battle, via satellite uplink, the SEELE leadership was confident that in the end they would have the Astrays, but what they didn't know was that several ZAFT electronic specialists had stumbled upon their signal and they knew a pirate signal when they saw one. They made a report to Andrew "Desert Tiger" Waltfeld.

"Pass it on to the UN Security Council and be quiet about it," he ordered.

Looking up the current UNSC, the specialists found the representatives to be the United Kingdom, the United States of America, Russia, Germany, France, South Africa, China, Japan, and Brazil. They looked up who would be able to deal with SEELE. They found only four nations capable. The USA, the UK, Russia, and China, once two groups who opposed one another, now the only hope to stop SEELE. They made their report to Waltfeld and he said, "The future Big Three Powers, send."

"Aye, aye sir," the specialists chorused.

They sent the messages, finding and avoiding, as well as removing, all of SEELE's electronic spy programs. They also found out who was working for SEELE and sent that information to the four powers. The messages were received with a varying degree of disbelief, but acted upon. None of the four nations had any real love for SEELE, NERV, or anything to do with them. In fact, they hated them for stealing their most prize bases and research facilities. Also, despite the billions of dollars sent to them, little was seen in return except for the occasional dead angel, but that alone was creating more questions. Now armed, they sallied forth in a united front. SEELE didn't even know what hit them, let alone NERV.

* * *

For removed from all the fighting, in a small, sleepy village, about 39.85 km north by northeast, a young man with tan skin and blonde hair came to in a small military infirmary. He could easily recognize that fact from the disgusting stench of bleach and other disinfectives. He looked around the small room and saw a man with black hair standing in a corner, his black eyes boring into his blue eyes.

"Where did you get that EVA?" he asked.

"Dearka Elsman, ZGMF-1701-9875-3CF9," was all Dearka said.

"A soldier at your age? What's your rank?" the man asked.

"Dearka Elsman, ZGMF-1701-9875-3CF9," Dearka repeated.

"We're keeping you safe from NERV, ya know," the man stated.

"Then your name and rank," Dearka said back.

"Major Kaji Ryoji, Special Intelligence Section, Division 2, the unit with the Prime Minister _AND _the Emperor's ears," Kaji said.

Just then a young boy came to life in the next bed over from Dearka. He had sandy hair color, average skin color, glasses, and black eyes. He yawned as he moved to get up to his feet knocking over the Buster's Command Disks.

"So you're the guys that got me out of the Buster, but what happened to it?" Dearka asked, calmed, but not off guard.

"NERV used their power to seize from the UN, but the JGSDF seized it from them under my authorization, still at its resting place, but on a flatbed designed to move Angels and Evangelions," Kaji said.

"First off, it's a mobile suit, not an Evangelion. Second, its mine and my nation's, but still mine as I stole it fare and square from the Alliance and I have been piloting it ever since. Third, it's the GAT-X103 Buster, but don't try to pilot move it, only myself, or another like me can and that doesn't include the EVA pilots, the OS is totally different and a hundred times better then what the EVAs use," Dearka said.

"How old are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm 17 years old and a battle hardened veteran of several major campaigns and more than I can count of lesser ones. I've also been serving for a full year now, first with ZAFT, but now with the newly formed Triple Alliance, often referred to as the Triple Ship Alliance or the Clyne Faction," Dearka said, but added, "I've enlisted shortly before my birthday over a year ago, so I was 15 years old, but it wasn't uncommon."

'_Did Third Impact happen, but that there were survivors?'_ Kaji thought.

"What's your name kid?" Dearka asked.

"Kensuke Aida, I'm a friend of Shinji Ikari and Toji Suzuhara. Do you know about them?" asked Kensuke.

"I do actually, the boy Toji and his sister should be getting released from the _Archangel's_ sickbay soon, but as for Shinji, from what I heard, he should be in a hospital, but most likely, he too would be in sickbay," Dearka asked, standing up and retrieving the Buster's disks.

"Are you all right to stand?" Kaji asked concerned.

"You should have seen me when the Legged-Ship captured me. I had a broken leg and a concussion with several cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Let me see, that was probably about six or seven, possibly eight months ago," Dearka said.

"WHAT?" yelled the two Japanese.

"No! My bad, it was about five months ago," Dearka corrected himself, at the same time a female and a male doctor entered the room.

"Five months ago, what?" asked the male.

"Five months ago he had a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, several cracked ribs, and a concussion!" Kensuke practically yelled for all to hear, and all with-in a several kilometer distance did.

"I didn't think it was that short time back!" the male doctor grasped.

"We saw various injuries that were common and uncommon to the EVA pilots on him, but with the addition of those injuries that looked both new and old, we couldn't tell," the female doctor said just as surprised.

"Well there's a reason for that, but I can't talk unless I get told I can by someone from the battle group," Dearka said.

"We have your radioand know that only a short while ago, your people contacted four of the most powerful nations on Earth about SEELE and all hell has been breaking loose," Kaji said.

"Aw, Nuts!" Dearka said with a smirk. "I'm missing all the action then."

He then stretched a little and did a few quick punches in the air and declared, "I'm fit and ready to go get my suit and rejoin my friends! Yzak is lost without me."

"Is that so?" asked a voice that dripped with venom and belonged to one person that Dearka hardly ever wanted to piss off, Yzak Joule.

"Yzak! Buddy! How you've been?" Dearka asked trying to change the subject.

Everyone turned to see a boy, same age as Dearka standing there. He had silver hair, amber eyes, a scar running along the side of his nose, dressed in a JGSDF headquarters uniform, and looked really, really pissed (and I don't mean drunk, you Limeys) at the moment. He took a step forward, but a dozen set of arms kept him from charging at Dearka. He did try though, and used a rather colorful assortment of foul words in several different languages.

"Let me guess, he was worried sick about me and is mad about knowing that I'm just fine and cracking jokes at his expense," he stated, rather than asked a young girl with blue eyes and brown hair. She has average skin tone that is slightly tanned, wearing what appeared to be an American military uniform, and she looked ready to burst into tears; that was until she was enveloped in a tight embrace by Dearka, she calmed.

"Sorry Mir didn't mean to worry you too, but how did you find me so fast, I was actually hopping to surprise you guys?" he asked with a soft and gentle voice.

An older male with pearl white skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes that held both mischief and seriousness in them answered.

"We traced you through your emergency pack, how you got it is beyond me," the blonde stated.

"Umm… I knew that he would propabably be needing all his gear so I grabbed it after I pulled him from his mobile suit," Kensuke said.

"How'd you know what to look for?" the blonde asked.

"I'm a military buff and I've read enough articles about military escape systems," the boy answer.

"Well thanks," the blonde said, then turning to face Kaji, "Commander Mu La Flaga, of the OMNI Enforcer, CPO 1st Class Miriallia Haw, OMNI Enforcer, Commander Yzak Joule, the commander of Joule Team, ZAFT, and Captain Ronald J. Skies, captain of the _AFS Clinton_, _Drake_-Class Space Destroyer-variant, OMNI Enforcer."

"Pleased to meet you, Major Kaji Ryoji, Military Intelligence, JSDF," Kaji returned.

"Captain Sousuke Mikamora, medical doctor, JGSDF," the male doctor greeted.

"Captain Ayame Fukijima, medical doctor, JGSDF," the female doctor greeted.

"Hi, I'm just a civilian, Kensuke Aida, I live in Tokyo-2, though," Kensuke said.

"He's also a friend to the Suzuharas and the Ikari boy," Dearka said.

"Oh! Well, the Suzuharas have been returned home after receiving medical care aboard the_ Archangel_, but the Ikari boy is still there in a deep comatose state," Captain Skies said.

"Yeah, but NERV started a battle to steal a team of our M1 Astray mobile suits. Talk about a dumb mistake, since Cagalli decided to sortie and teach them not to mess with her soldiers," Mu said.

"Typical NERV, but your reports to the USA, UK, Russia, and China should be starting a problem for both NERV and SEELE," Kaji stated.

"So it was Japan that intercepted our transmissions to them. I wondered who it was," Capt. Skies said, not really surprised, they had expected as much.

The group continued to talk as they left to head back to the battle group. While back in on the streets of Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3, fighting raged between the UN and NERV security forces. The Freedom had entered the battle, robbing NERV of most of its weapons. Then the majority of the battle group arrived, the mighty guns of so many ships blazed a hellfire coloring of varying colors throughout the night time sky.

* * *

The MBF-01 Strike Rouge cut, literally cut, a path through NERV troops with the Sword Striker Pack. The massive 15.78m anti-ship blade Schwert Gewehr cut through tanks and other AFVs. It also cut through bunkers and pillboxes with ease and forced NERV security personnel to run for their lives. That's when seven new mass-produced EVAs challenged the vengeful Strike Rouge. A very fatal mistake, but luckily, the EVAs were unmanned drones. With a superior skill to machine and a superior, albeit smaller, machine with superior technology and OS, the Strike Rouge had seven flaming techno-organic junk piles burning a bright red, hiding the suit from both IR, HD, and VC techniques as the suit withdrew for a recharge.

A group of Strike Daggers and Clyne Faction Custom GINN and GuAIZ mobile suits engaged and destroyed five more of the EVAs with no problem and dispatched a force of NERV security troops with ease. The Clyne Faction models of the ZAFT standard mobile suit models had either blue or pink visors in place of the mono-eye configuration and had a pink stripe painted onto the left side of the chest. This notified all that these suits belonged to the Pink Princess. They also had feathery-like wings on the GuAIZs and GINNs. The backs of the Strikes, Duel, Astrays, and the Daggers had been left unmodified, but they sported some modifications to their armor and weapons to increase survivability and range, power, and accuracy. That was it for all the mobile suits, but Lowe Gear was not one to quit. He was able to get a single pair of wings onto a dozen Astray and Dagger units, and that seemed to cause more people to crowd around the suits after the fighting had moved on.

One person, a Catholic Priest, declared, "God has shown his kindness once more! Behold the Lordships true Angels! They have come to slay the devils that tarnish the Lord's good name!"

On a plane that was easy to get to, but not in, a figure bathed in the radiates of blinding light nodded his head to his fellow deities at the preacher's announcement as they arrived.

"They are doing as anticipated and that's defending our gathered children. I wonder was Lucifer is doing about this, as this is his handy work?" the figure spoke.

The others simply nodded and watched as the next "Angel" prepared to strike against the deities champions.


	6. Dragons of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Gundam SEED. I also don't own Noir, but the name sounds good.

Brief Summary: The Archangel is now in the Common Era, smack in the middle of a war between Humans and Angels. Duty to Humanity comes first, going home comes second. Though if they fail, they will have no home.

Updated Summery: A new Angel is moving towards Tokyo-3. After the show of force by Gendo Ikari, the massed forces of ZAFT, OMNI, and Orb, take up orbital positions beyond the range of land missiles, including nuclear weapons. While on Earth, the Big Four decide to ignore NERV and concentrate on destroying SEELE. The official statement is, "Not even those of NERV knew of such treason caused by SEELE and thus remain as our shield." Though the Big Four look to the stars for their sword – correction, swords – of victory.

"_**Evangelions and Gundams"**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"**_Dragons of Hope"

* * *

_**

**_ARS Beijing_, one of the pickets 200 kilometers out from the fleet, orbiting over African Sahara, 0239 hrs ZULU**

"Radar Contact, it's a small shuttle, checking ID and IFF… Confirm Atlantic Federation Shuttle Delta 2-9-1, pilot call sign, Fly Guy," the radar operator reported.

"Ok, make communication contact and follow the usual procedure, we don't want to be reckless now," the Officer of the Watch said.

"Yes sir, Shuttle Delta 2-9-1 this is Red Door, do you copy over?" the radio operator asked.

Static and silence.

"Shuttle Delta 2-9-1 this is Red Door over," he tried again.

Nothing, but static.

"Fly Guy, you awake in there?" he asked.

This time a weak voice answered, _"Ambushed… Static… Angel… Static… something… Static… minds… Static."_

"Level One General Quarters!" the OFW yelled.

"All ally forces, new Angel confirmed, shuttle Delta 2-9-1 had been intercepted, shuttle on course for the fleet, sending rescue team now," the radio operator alerted the fleet, as klaxons wailed and alarms buzzed with the call to battle.

**_

* * *

ZMS Gale Storms, picket 105 km from 3rd Composite Naval Squadron assigned look out over Japan, Stationary orbit over Old Tokyo, 0456 hrs._**

"Anything?" the captain asked the CIC officer.

"No, it must be taking its sweet time to get over here, but according to the debriefing of the doctors and nurses from the Hospital ship _Graceful_, it appears that the shuttle crew and their escorts – who have been found alive, sir – have been mind raped as they put it, but no other defense or offensive capabilities according to intelligence. That at least means that he can shell it without having to worry about it dropping bombs on the planet," she replied.

"Amazing how the planet looks in the Cosmic Era, hardly a scratch from this dreadful war, but I worry," the captain said, and boy did he have every right to be worried.

"Didn't a Natural once say that the human race has its own right to existence, not govern by any other deity and that the mother planet would always call us to shield her from great harm or provide us with an eternal shelter," a female radio operator asked.

"Yes, he was an admiral in fact and commanded the U.N. Space Force commonly referred to as the Independent Fleet. The Independent Fleet flew flags even in space and the flags bore not the symbol of the UN, but a silver dragon surrounding Earth with its wings to protect it from any kind of harm," the captain said.

"Yeah, we can still see such a flag, because some OMNI mobile armor pilot actually had a relative in the Independent Fleet, until they were wiped out when the Junuis Seven had been destroyed, she was there and recovered the tattered flag and re-sown it, in fact, the _Archangel_ is flying the flag," said a male radar technician.

"I wonder what they were like, the Independent Fleet… and when were they formed," said another female tech.

"_All ships go to Level Two Alert Status. Repeat all ships go to Level Two Alert Status."_

"You heard the woman, all hands Level Two Alert Status," the captain ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!" the bridge crew chorused.

* * *

**Tokyo-3, Japan, 4th District High School: New Dawn Sunshine **(so sue me if ya don't like the name, I ain't Japanese in any bit, pure European descent, but born in California.)

"Thank you for accepting the position as our new teacher, Ms. Artemis," the principal was very happy, he had every right to be.

"Yes, I understand that the previous teacher had been injured when one of the defense batteries had been utterly destroyed by the last Angel, please send him my regards and wishes for a rapid recovery," Ms. Artemis stated.

"Yes I will and thank you very much. Though I'm afraid that four of your students will have to leave every now and then. They are unfortunately the pilots of the EVAs, though if I had my way, they wouldn't be," he stated angrily.

"Yes, I agree, the battlefield is hard enough on us adults, for children, I don't even want to think about it," she replied.

"Yes, oh, and one other thing, actually two, Hakari Horaki is the class representative for Class-2A and she sometimes is at odds with one or two of the students at any give time, nothing much, same two at that, and the previous teacher really never got away from 2nd Impact, I hope you can teach them something better," he said.

"How about Shakespeare and Age of the Country at War, the American Civil War, the War of Reformation, Sun Tzu writings, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Geometry, Orbital alignments of the planets, the Roman Empire, the Meiji Era, and anything else to get their minds off the impending next attack, if there is one," Ms. Artemis replied.

"There is always a next one and that sounds like a plan Ms. Artemis, thank you," the principle replied.

They walked in silence passing students going to their morning classes. The students giving the new teacher some looks that ranged from surprise and shock to envy (female students) and lust (male students). There was the new teacher they heard they were going to get, but she _wasn't_ Japanese! She was of European descent, many thinking of Germany. Then she and the principle went into one of the classrooms and the class rep. was still.

"Ummm…." Was all Hakari could get out.

"Class! To Attention!" the principle called.

The students went to their desks almost faster than light, almost, and went silent.

"This is your new teacher, Ms. Joanne Artemis, she's new to our fair city, but she has many raving reviews about her abilities at teaching you. Now before you think she's European, she's American, the previous district she was in was devastated due to SEELE weapons tests. Please show her the respect that is expected, that is all," he said and left.

"I will begin by calling roll, but what time does class officially begin?" Ms. Artemis asked.

"Oh-eight-thirty-five, in ten minutes ma'am," Kensouke answered.

"Thank you," she replied, "but knock off the military talk in class; this isn't West Point Military Academy."

A hand went up.

"Yes?"

"West Point Military Academy?" asked a female student with sandy chocolate brown hair, jade green eyes, a small, but prominent face with small full red (lipstick, cheery red) lips and a small nose, name, Renko Fujigawa.

"The U.S. Army's former major defense line during the Revolutionary War of – officially – 1776–1781 AD, now its their OCS, or Officer Candidate School. That's where all the US Army's officers receive formal training as military officers, you just don't expect them to automatically know everything there is to being an officer of soldiers and a leader of men," Ms. Artemis said.

Another hand went up.

"Yes?"

"Officially from 1776 to 1781 AD?" asked a young boy, that we all know and love (well, maybe not love), Kensouke.

"Many actually say that the official rebellion started as early as 1774, but most agreed that the actual shooting in large numbers and battles didn't start until 1775, but with the official Declaration of Independence in 1776, that's where the majority say the war truly began," she replied.

The bell rang just as five students barreled their way through the doorway and went sliding across the floor as they fell. Two girls had been among the group and they ended wedged between the three boys, but they weren't wedged in any decent matter.

"Did I not inform you that we would, collectively, be late to home room?" a girl with sky blue hair, ruby red eyes, small face with a small nose said from the door way.

"Shut…murph… up… argh… wonder… eek… girl… slap!" a voice said from the pile.

The blue hair girl gave a sigh, and the class seemed to recoil from shock, but they hadn't time to recover when…

"Asuka, you landed with your lower half in the air and your skirt has fell downward revealing your red panties," the girl said.

The pair of legs with said article of clothing stopped moving and cursing and prayers in German could be heard.

"And Kagome landed the same way with and the whole class can see her… her… 'I love Kensouke' underwear," the blue hair girl blushed.

(Author's note: Not Kagome Higarushi from _Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale._)

The other pair of legs stopped, the whole class sat stunned and Kensouke was trying hard to make himself as invisible as possible. The clearing of the throat got everyone's attention.

"If you five will hold a moment, and Ms. Ayanami, would you please close the door, Ms. Horaki close the blinds," Ms. Artemis said as she moved to untangle the pile of students, as the two girls did as instructed.

After a few minutes, Shinji Ikari was pulled out of the mess, redder than a tomato and at the same time, paler than snow white. He also has the outline of two hand prints and was currently out like a light.

"Help you two," she looked at two boys in the front.

The two carried Shinji over to an open window where he started to come around.

Next Ms. Artemis pulled out Kagome Matsumura, her shirt was torn a little, revealing that she was not the flat chested girl that her class mates had thought and raising her status AND Kensouke's a couple levels.

"Mister Kensouke, since she's YOUR girlfriend, lend her your coat," Ms. Artemis instructed.

Kagome was still very much conscience and alert and blushed at the remark.

Next she pulled another boy, knowing who it was.

"Will you ever learn Nicol to just be yourself," she sighed.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologized.

"Nearly having you killed in that battle and now here you are pushing your luck, don't," she chaste with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"Go on," she said and finished with the last two.

"Nice going demon!" the boy yelled.

"Shut UP Jock!" Asuka yelled back.

"Table it both of you!" Ms. Artemis shouted at the two.

The two looked up and saw her. Once again, just like in the hallway, the class was split on what they were seeing. The boys were in the middle of fantasies and the girls were mumbling about how she was stacked with long brown hair to down to her shoulders and soft, but right now, piecing red eyes. She had a large face with a prominent nose and full lips that neither large nor small, not even average, but just right. Her slim figure could rival Asuka and Shinji's guardian with ease.

She was now looking at Asuka and shaking her head. She picked up a coat, that she knew must belong to one of the boys that fell into the mess and handed it to Asuka.

"Your shirt's torn, put this on and we're sow it later, along with the tears in the boys clothes," she shot a glare at Touji (were you suspecting some other boy) and looked at Nicol and Shinji.

Asuka took the coat, knowing it to be Shinji's, but not telling. The six were then in their seats along with the three others. Class began and they began to study about Ancient Japan. The students couldn't be happier, no mention of Second Impact.

A few hours later, the sound of the bell for lunch sounded and all, but five, students left for lunch outside, while the said five went to stand next to Ms. Artemis's desk. She gave off the feeling of motherly love and compassion throughout the class and had even covered all the NERV cameras and speakers throughout class, though the students didn't know it, but NERV Security did and hated it.

She looked them over and shook her head.

"Three of the four pilots of NERV and two bystanders," she got up and locked the door, closed all the blinds and walked back to her desk, taking out a LOT of needles and thread.

"Put your clothes on top of my desk and eat your lunch, I should be done before the bell," she stated.

Nicol was the first and he placed them where she could see the tears in thelegs, the crotch, and the seat. She glared at the others and they reluctantly followed suit. Ms. Artemis just shook her head and took her coat off and rolled up her sleeves and started to get to work, when a knock came to the door. She was at it in a split second. She looked out the window, sighed, and opened the door with annoyed expression.

In walked Kensouke, Hakari, Rei, and Renko. They each came in with tears in their clothes. Another teacher, which one the students didn't know, was talking with Ms. Artemis. They heard a sigh from Ms. Artemis and she said her thanks and closed and locked the door then stared at the four new students.

"Torn articles on my desk, damage where I can see it," she stated.

A snap caused the whole group to turn and she Renko struggling to hold her bra up. Another sigh and she saw they at least had their lunch.

"Let's hurry, or do you want to just sit in your underwear for the rest of the day?" she asked.

She thought she saw them move like the lightning, though Ms. Artemis loaned Renko her coat.

The group now had nine instead of five students, eating lunch in their underwear and Kensouke had chosen to sit next to Kagome, making her blush crimson. She was really big up stairs, at least – in Touji's words that earned him an unidentified flying grade book in his face – D-cup, the group knew she would probably be like Ms. Artemis and Misato in about five years.

Kagome proved self conscience of this, but a light and reassuring squeeze of her hand by Kensouke seemed to help her. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she blushed, more from the kiss on her lips than probably what he said.

"Enough you two, after school and off grounds where I will have no power to stop you," Ms. Artemis said, with a conspirotial wink.

"Ms. Artemis, what is your first name again?" asked Rei.

"Joanne, but people just call me Jo," she said with a smile. "They also say I teach like a mother, all caring and understanding, but with no regard for the age or lesson plan."

The group continued to talk and in a short time, Ms. Artemis had finished sowing their clothes up and returned them to each student. That's when Shinji noticed something odd and voiced it.

"Ms. Artemis, are you related to Nicol and/or Rei?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm not related to Ms. Ayamani, but as for Mr. Heights, I am his mother, so yes, we are related," she answered.

"Then why the different names?" Kensouke asked.

"My grandparents didn't approve, because mother is a teacher that detests war and my father is an officer of the military," Nicol answered.

"Odd combo, but yeah, I see where that would work, especially since me and Ms. Rep are dating," Touji said after some thought.

The group accepted the explanation just as the bell rang. Ms. Artemis had already unlocked the door and reopened the curtains and blinds. All the children filtered in expecting to see some evidence that their fellows had torn their uniforms, but all they saw were uniforms that didn't even show signs of repair or damage.

"Take your seats and…" Ms. Artemis was interrupted by the school janitor.

"Ms. Artemis! Quick, turn on the television!" he shouted as he passed to another class saying the same thing.

Doing as he said out of curiosity, she turned on the television (TV) to see a special about the _Archangel_.

* * *

"_Yesterday, the white battleship _Archangel_ was seen just with in sunken remains of Old Kobe, Japan with its crew up on its deck. The crew was apparently taking the time to get some sunshine and to have some fun around the old ruins. The images you about to see are amateurs and military recordings of the event in which we get a chance to see the great ships crew first hand, as well as others from its mighty space fleet that currently sits beyond the range of all land-based weapons."_

The picture changed to men and women from various backgrounds swimming about in the waters immediately around the massive ship and others sunbathing or using the ships suits and mobile pods to go underwater exploring. Two mobile suits could be seen in the immediate foreground standing watch with other teams of two keeping watch at important points to protect the flocking crew members who drew leave. Even wounded could be seen getting some fresh air and sunshine.

One camera focused a group of members having a chicken fight in some of the shallows. A guy with long midnight blue hair, emerald eyes, and bright white skin had a slightly tanned short haired blonde with amber eyes girl wearing a very revealing red and white bikini on his shoulders trying to knock over a guy with brown hair and violet eyes, that was equally tanned as the blonde girl and hair just as long, holding a girl with long pink and baby blue eyes that was whiter than snow. She wore an equally revealing pink bikini and the two guys had red and black shorts respectfully.

There was also a guy that was tanned brown skin with brown eyes and blonde military short hair and he was wearing red shorts with a right green leg. He was holding a brown haired, blue eyed girl wearing a yellow bikini that wasn't too revealing, but left little to the imagination and showed off a little more of her lightly tanned skin in certain areas then the previous two. Next to those two was another couple consisting of a military short silver haired, snow white skin, with blue eyes, and a scar running next to his nose on the right side of his face wearing red shorts as well, but with a blue right leg. The girl had long red hair and blue eyes and had normal colored skin that was slightly tanned. She wore a red and pink bikini that screamed I-am-a-tamed-seductress.

The four continued to play, as the male brunette and pink haired girl defeated the blonde male and his brunette female partner. Both came up laughing, until the girl ducked back into the water and the others had a laugh when pinky showed that during the clash, she had swiped the other's top. She threw it back to her, just the other two couple clashed. They were pretty even until the victorious duo appeared and toppled the four. That earned a gang jump and everyone was laughing. From the appearances of everyone, the average age seemed to range from around 14 years of age to at least 35 years from the appearance of one man missing an arm, a leg, and an eye where the socket had been closed shut by a terrible scar.

Next to the man, a black haired woman with pearly white skin was lounging with her top off, but she was on her stomach – Ms. Artemis promised to give extra homework if the boys didn't control themselves – on hiding her breasts in favor of a sunbath on her white back. She was also wearing a bikini, but it was more conservative than most of the other females, save for those with the same tastes or full body outfits, and the bottoms could be told as white with black stripes.

There was one thing that all had in common; a dragon-planet emblem was upon their swimming suits. It was designed to mimic the US Marines famous Eagle, Globe, and Anchor.

Then the news cut to a live feed and a male news reporter began… well… would do you think… reporting.

"_The same group from yesterday is out here once more. According to the military commander of the area, tanks and aircraft have been amassed, but the _Archangel_ gave a show of strength and by having its mobile suits rescue a ship that had run aground, which ironically, is the flagship of the local naval force, the _Nimitz_-Class aircraft carrier, _U.S.S. Nimitz_. This has convinced the local commander to keep a fair distance between his troops and the _Archangel_. Though as can be seen, the crew isn't doing very much, but having a fun time, but as viewers can tell, we are getting closer, hoping they will give us an interview or tells us who they work for. Now we can see a flag flying in the wind from a top the ship's mast, it appears to be a silver dragon protecting the Earth, as the planet is enshrouded behind protective wings and the outline is also done in silver and gold lining."_

The reporters got fairly close to the same group that was chicken fighting on the recording, but they were surrounded by others, including a few older adults. Names could be heard being shouted back and forth.

"_KIRA STOP!" the brunette girl shouted._

"_AHH! KIRA!" the redhead yelled._

"_YEAH KIRA CUT IT OUT!" the blonde girl yelled._

"_PLEASE KIRA, DO STOP!" the pink haired girl yelled._

"_ENSIGN YAMATO STOP THAT AT…AHHH!" the blacked haired woman was suddenly pounced on from behind by the man she was next to the other day, but he seemed to have both arms and legs._

"_GOOD WORK KID!" the man shouted._

"_ATHRUN!" the blonde girl yelled as she was lifted out of the water by the boy with blue hair._

"_AMBUSH!" the blonde boy yelled as the remaining two boys appeared and scooped up their girls, followed by Kira scooping up the pink haired girl._

"_Excuse me! I'm Ryo Tsudomaru, a reporter with the Channel Eleven News, can I get an interview with you, the members of the _Archangel_?" the reported asked._

"_I don't see any reason why not, after all, if our pickets didn't chase you off, then you're okay," a man with very long black hair and a kind smile said. "I'm Liam of the Junk Guild's Re.H.O.M.E. crew."_

_Another male gave his name, "I'm a feared mercenary with the Serpent Tail, Elijah, and that's the boss, Gai," he pointed to a short, dark haired man with eye glasses, who was standing to his full height of at least 6 foot-something._

"_I'm Lowe Gear, and there ain't nothing I can't fix or forge!"another said happily._

_A female tripped and fell into the water and Lowe had to dive in after her. The two came up, with Lowe already saying words of encouragement, while another female introduced herself and the young woman that fell into the water, "I'm the Professor and that was Kenisouke (sp) who fell into the water."_

"_Hello, I am Lacus Clyne," said the pink haired very kindly._

"_Yamato, Ensign Kira Yamato of the _Archangel_, and Lacus' fiancé," Kira replied with a level of pride in his voice._

"_Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira's twin sister and this is my boy friend Commander Athrun Zala of Zala Team," the blonde girl introduced herself and the blunette._

"_Hello, as Cagalli said, I'm Commander Athrun Zala, Commander of the Zala Team" Athrun said._

"_Commander Yzak Joule of the Joule Team. As you can guess, I'm the commander of Joule Team and one of the finests aces aboard the _Archangel_," said the silver head boy._

"_Dearka Elsmen, Yzak's best buddy and greatest controller!" the blonde male joked._

"_WHAT WAS THAT DEARKA? I can have you thrown in the brig!" Yzak yelled._

"_Someone has to keep an eye on you and your temper and I drew the shortest straw," Dearka said._

"_THAT TEARS IT!" Yzak exploded._

"_While they fight it out, I'm Andy Waltfeld and this lovely lady is Captain Natarle Badgiruel, Captain of the _Archangel_-Class Assault Carrier _Dominion_, and on the side note, she can be captain of my dominion anytime. OWW!" Andy yelled._

"_ANDY!" Captain Badgiruel started chasing him._

"_I'm Sai Argyle, just ignore those two. I'm a Crewman 2nd Class aboard _Archangel_. Any questions?" Sai appeared from underwater, cleaning his glasses._

"_Yes, Ensign Yamato, Captain..." Mr. Tsudomaru was interrupted._

"_We're military personnel from the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, the Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion Enforcer, and the Orb Union National Military. I really can't say this any other way, but we're from the future, where the United Nations was taken out by radical terrorists, that lead to the Bloody Valentine War, with such blood baths such as the 1st and 2nd Battles of Jachin Due, the Battle of Endymion Crater, the Battle of Porta Panama, the Battle of Nova, the Battle of Boaz, the Battle of Joshua, the Three Battles of Victoria Base, and many more. Causalities are roughly somewhere in the 200 millions, including civilians, most infamously, the near 250, 000 from Junuis Seven PLANT-type Space Colony, all killed at that battle, because the terrorists hijacked a ONMI ship and a Nuke which sparked the war on February 14, Cosmic Era 70, hence the name of the war and the reason why."_

People around the world were shocked at how causally the boy had said it, but those who saw his figures cleaning his glasses knew it was eating him alive. A war in which of 200 million had died or been wounded. No one even dare to think, save maybe those whose job it was to consider the possibilities, but what was more shocking was the use of the words_ PLANT-type Space Colony_. Humanity had space colonies, some people felt like celebrating, but then again, these people were from the future. So what were their tales?

"_What happened and brought you back here to 2015 and what is your calendar date?"_

"_Cosmic Era 73, roughly 2100's Amino Domino. As to how we came back here, it was probably through the overuse of nuclear arms on both sides. When a war generated by hate occurs, the true facts have a tendency to get mixed up and/or buried under lies and deceit. The war has been a big boost to several groups and their pocket books, but radicalism was taken to all-new high, but we in general, are members of the Clyne Faction, a neutral third party that has joined the war to end it."_

"_Clyne Faction, as in Lacus Clyne? And why is there so much hate in the future?" asked the reporter._

"_I'd rather not say about the latter at the moment, suffice to say there were no noble intensions in it at all, but yes, Lacus Clyne is our leader, her father was assassinated and she assumed control politically and militarily of the Clyne Faction and then joined up with us of the OMNI Enforcer Peace Movement and the remains of the Orb Union National Defense Force. We call ourselves the Triple Ship Alliance, but most people chose to refer to us as the Clyne Faction, something that came right from ZAFT," C2 Argyle said._

"_Yet your ship is the _Archangel _but someone said something about…"_

"_Yes, there are two hulls from the _Archangel_-Class. The name shake ship and her sister, completed later and on the moon,_ Dominion_. Both ships are the exact same, except for paint color and electronic offensive and defensive units, namely radar and communications," C2 Argyle said._

"_I see, but so are the crews, correct?"_

"_Yes, that too, but there is also…" C2 Argyle was interrupted._

"_LEVEL ONE GENERAL QUARTERS, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! SEVEN UNKNOWN EVAS ARE CLOSING IN ON OUR POSITION! REPEAT, LEVEL ONE GENERAL QUARTERS, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! SEVEN UNKNOWN EVAS ARE CLOSING FAST ON THIS LOCATION!"_

The alert from the ship had personnel running and swimming back to the ship in a bit of mass chaos, but when COM Waltfeld whistled and gained everyone's attention, things changed and everyone was accounted for as the ship prepared for battle.


	7. Down Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or Neon Genesis Evangelion. I also don't own Cosmic Warrior Zero, as I just discovered that has a force known as the Independent Fleet in it (I have On Demand and CWZ is in the Cutting Edge section).

Summary: The _Archangel_ is now in the Common Era (aka the AD Era or Amino Domino Latin for After Death), smack dab in the middle of the war between Humans and Angels. Duty to humanity comes first, going home comes second, but if they fail, they have no home to return to.

Updated Summary: After mobilizing to fend of several of SEELE's new Model 5 Evangelion – a rather anti-climatic battle – the _Archangel_, now with the _Dominion_,sails into the ruins of a once sizeable city that has since been to rebuilt into a small fishing village. The sudden arrival of the crews as they quickly establish a small mass driver to help keep a door to the forces in space open and give the crews a much needed rest, put the village on the map, big time.

_**Evangelions and Gundams**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**Down Time"

* * *

**_

**The small village that once had been the large city of Nagoya, now home to the newly christened Nagoya Mass Driver and the two _Archangels_, Triple Ship Alliance (Clyne Faction)**

Many had called the sudden appearance of the two _Archangel_-Class warships in the small village that had once been the bustling city of Nagoya an out-right invasion, but the two ships hadn't really done anything, except make themselves at home and establish a small base complete with a Mass Driver. The local Japanese city council was still around, with Japanese police officers walking the streets, and taxes still being paid to the Japanese government. The only thing that changed were the MPs wearing either white, blue and white, or green walking the streets and the multi-colored Clyne Faction soldiers on leave in the small village. The city council actually felt more reassured that there wouldn't be an Angel attack on them by the sight of mobile suits and tanks and infantry patrolling about and aircraft flying about the area performing air patrols and exchanging jokes over the radio with JSDF pilots and other UN pilots from nations such as Russia, the United States, Great Britain, Germany, China, Korean, and a few from Australia, Italy, and India. Nothing had really changed except for the revolving door to space, the Mass Driver.

Though on this particular day, Class 2-A from Tokyo-3's 4th District High School, New Dawn Sunshine (I'm working on a new name so cut me some slack and the series ID number for their school sounds stupid and robotic) were walking through the streets. Every now and then a few soldiers would stop them to have a quick chat with students Shinji Ikari and Toji Suzahara. Then at one point, a young blonde hair man with mischievous blue eyes asked Ms. Joanne Artemis if she would like to have lunch with him. From his uniform the students could tell that he was from either the _Archangel_ or the _Dominion_ or even from one of the other ships of the fleet that now orbited the planet. She was telling him no in several polite ways, but then finally he said something that made her start to consider it.

"Come on! Okay, okay, allow me to introduce myself fully, I'm Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga of the Atlantic Federation, assigned to the Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion, OMNI, Enforcer. I'm one of the leading aces in the fleet and one of the few that have been in the war from start to end. I am the last remaining Mobius Zero Mobile Armor pilot and now I fly the GAT-X105 Strike, the red, white, and blue mobile suit with yellow eyes and white and golden horns. The red Strike belongs to the Princess of Orb," he finished.

"Then why not…" he cut Ms. Artemis off.

"One: She's 16 years old, Two: She has a fiancé already, and Three: The last time I saw her, she actually had a touch of sea sickness, which everyone finds both odd and funny, considering that she practically grew up on the sea, because Orb is a scattered island nation, so ships would rank high there," he said.

Ms. Artemis nodded and said, "only, if you pay for my students as well."

"Who said anything about paying, I was referring to the cafeteria of the _Archangel_ herself. I have orders to actually give your students a guided tour of the ship and to show the EVA pilots that we mean no harm, naturally, their bodyguards – who couldn't hide themselves in a jungle on a moonless night – are allowed too, but they must check their weapons in. The Big Four would not like us taking the kids prisoners and it would leave a foul taste in our mouths anyways," he said.

"Hmm… Very well, as long as I got your word that no harm would befall my students," Ms. Artemis left no room for argument.

"Of course, we would need reinforcements since most personnel you find are not from the _Archangel_, since she is undermanned thanks to war claiming all, but two officers, a half dozen NCOs, and less than three-tenths of her crew alive, even with volunteers," La Flaga replied sadly.

Ms. Artemis winced as he said that. She nodded her head and all her students followed the young LTCM. La Flaga into the base and then aboard the massive Assault Carrier. There they saw the mobile suits standing with mechanics running about getting repairs done or running routine maintence. The EVA pilots' bodyguards had also gone aboard and were absolutely amazed, despite not showing it, at the level of technology and ingenuity going on about them.

"Did all of this get made post- 3rd Impact, or did 3rd Impact even occur?" one girl, with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes with soft tan skin asked.

"Yes and no, to be more accurate, there were some foot notes about Evangelions and Angels. Then some mention about ruins once known as Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3, the fortress city, but generally all that information really doesn't exist. We think it may have to do with the Reconstruction War that basically depleted all forms of natural energy sources, save wind, water, and solar energy and nuclear fission. Now thanks to N-Jammers, N- standing for Neutron, we lost the ability to use nuclear power as well, but we now have micro-fusion reactors to use, in fact, this ship is powered by a micro-fusion reactor," LTCM. La Flaga explained.

"How about the mobile suits?" asked a boy with messy brown hair and normal black eyes with average skin tone for Japanese.

"They're battery powered and the mobile armor and fighters use synthetic fuel cells, not the hydrogen kind mind you, they vary due to the fact that mobile armors are generally usable only in space-operations and fighters still dominate the skies on Earth, but we have the ability to disrupt the N-Jammers, with the N-Jammer Canceller, only two suits, ZGMF-X09A Justice and –X10A Freedom, have them. There was a third mobile suit, but last I heard it was scrap metal courtesy of the Freedom and its pilot, Kira Yamato, an Ensign of the Atlantic Federation's 8th Lunar Fleet. I, myself, am originally from the 3rd Lunar Guard Fleet, but then after the 3rd Fleet was wiped out, I was transferred to the 7th Orbital Fleet, then ended up in the 8th Fleet when my ship was sunk in battle. I was once again a sole survivor when Luke and Gail were downed as well," La Flaga shook his head.

"Sorry to hear that," someone, a young girl said.

"Its nothing really, though I'm more angered by the fact that only a few really wanted that war and used everyone like pawns to make it happen and then fight it," Mu La Flaga said bitterly.

'To be used as pawns… Just like father is using us, but these people are different, having learned the truth, they swim against the tide of hate that had been created and where they go, hope and peace shine through even the darkest of shadows,' Shinji thought.

Shinji thought back to when he came too on the _Archangel_. Back to the smiling girl with pink hair telling her pink mechanical ball she called Mr. Pink not to bother him. She looked like an angel, her eyes could not in a million years hold onto hate, but release and purify it.

* * *

**Flashback**

"HARO!"

'Let me just go and die already!"

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD, HAROOOO!"

'I failed the girls, I failed my friends, I'm not strong and gentle, not bold and decisive! I'm pitifully weak and scared!'

"HARO, HARO, HARO!"

"Found Haro Ms. Clyne!"

"Ohhh! Thank goodness, Mr. Pink come here, stop bothering Mr. Ikari, he needs to recover without anymore bruises."

"Poor kid, probably was scared to hell and back."

'You can say that and then some, no make that a lot.'

"He must still be scared each time he gets into the cockpit, but that isn't new, many battle veterans for centuries would sometimes get the 20 yard stare or the newbie shakes just prior to battle."

'So I'm not as weak as I thought. _IF_ battle veterans get scared, then that means its normal.'

"Top it off that he is young, so very sad to be a soldier at his age, younger than Kira and Athrun."

"I know ZAFT soldiers are young, but he is even younger _AND_ a Natural. He wouldn't have matured as fast and the fact that his own father has neglected him. I wonder what happen to his mother?"

"She continues to protect him in the form of the EVA Unit One."

"Kira! What are you doing out of bed, you need to rest, you put in some serious overtime covering the fleets withdraw back into orbit."

"What do you mean continues in the form of Unit One, kid?"

"We just discovered that Gendo Ikari created Unit One's core from the soul of his wife, how is unknown, but we now know that the Absolute Terror Field, or just AT Field, is a person's soul materialized into a protective energy barrier and varies with strength from one person to the next."

"Nothing more powerful than a mother's love for her child. Ouch, that means that Unit Two is the same, but with its pilot's mother, damn."

'Mother has been protecting me? Asuka's mother has been protecting her?'

"As for the other EVA's we just don't know enough to begin guessing, but we do know that a woman by the name of Akagi, a brilliant woman whose own daughter is now in charge of NERV's science section, um… Ritsuko Akagi, I believe, was used for Unit Zero."

'Ritsuko's mother? But… Father, just what are you planning… ASUKA? I must live to her that her EVA is powered not by batteries or the power cord, but by her mother's soul! I must live! I…WANT…TO…LIVE!" Shinji shouted the last part loudly enough that it left an echo as his eyes shot open and he began to take in the area around him, "Grrrreat! A new, unfamiliar ceiling."

That produced a few laughs as doctors and nurses crowded around him to double check his health. They saw that he would live and he was in great shape to boot.

Several days later, he simply walked through the front door into his home and went to bed. Neither of his roommates, or the NERV Section Two suits noticed him. The next morning the two females, plus a female friend of the Second Child, of the Katsuragi household woke up to the smell of food. Needless to say they were shocked to see Shinji cooking breakfast, but five hours later found himself being hustled off to see the 'Emperor of NERV,' his own father Gendo Ikari.

Let's just say that Shinji simply did an about face and left his father's office midway through his father's 'welcome back.'

"I'll still be the pilot, but I am _NOT _a pawn nor is anyone else _COMMANDER _Ikari," and then Shinji went to spend time improving his piloting skills while dragging Asuka with him, but he took her outside of NERV and told her what he heard on the _Archangel_.

"Mamma, has been protecting me… But I saw her…" she was interrupted.

"Birdie!"

"What the?" Asuka was at a loss for words.

"It's a mechanical bird built by one of the pilots of the _Archangel_. He used Torii, his friend's mechanical bird for a blueprint, but he also built that one too, so no trouble," Shinji said as he produced a second one that said also said 'Birdie."

"For me?" she asked, he nodded.

"Birdie!" the red bird jumped into Asuka's hand then up to her shoulder.

"I've got a red and you a purple, bet you had one made for…"

"BIRDIE!" was heard as dozens of Torii clones entered NERV or went all over the place.

"I think he got a little carried away," Shinji stated.

"A _LITTLE_!" Asuka yelled.

"Be thankful he didn't make any Haros, they're by far the worst, especially the pink one," Shinji shivered at the memory.

"_MEIN GOTT!"_

(Actual count was just somewhere around 400-500, a peace gift to the NERV personnel and gifts to Shinji's friends.)

**End flashback**

* * *

Shinji followed everyone even as the crew greeted both him and Toji, then it happened. A man with red hair and tan skin walked out of a room with a tray in hand and right into Ms. Artemis, it was a major mess. Her outfit was a complete mess and a man came forward and started to berate the junior officer.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful! Da Costa, look at this, you spilled some perfectly good coffee and on top of that, you got the lady here covered in your lunch," the elder man berated.

"S-s-sorry Commander Waltfeld!" Da Costa stuttered out.

"This way miss and we will clean your clothes for you," a woman in a white uniform said, taking Ms. Artemis down a different hallway.

"Okay group, we wait for a bit, this happens to be the ship's cafeteria, go ahead and grab some chow while I take care of this mess with the captain," LTCM La Flaga then left down a different hallway.

Mu then entered a room after announcing his arrival, entering he gave a salute to a woman in the shower, though he was wishing he could see the form in the flesh and not just the dark form shadow on the screen. He waited as the woman came out and went into a side room and dressed then came out, looking happy as the two met with a kiss, much to the annoyance to the third occupant in the room.

"Captain, Commander, can we begin this meeting?" Captain Natarle Badgiruel asked.

"Right Natarle, sorry about that," Captain Murrue Ramius said.

"No problem, you have been undercover as Ms. Joanne Artemis for far too long and its also still far to risky," Natarle said.

"Yeah I'll say! It's been getting too lonely around here," Mu said.

The two women laughed at what he said. Then Murrue noticed she wasn't in full uniform and took something out of her desk and slipped the ring onto her figure. Natarle only hoped she would find someone somewhat like Mu La Flaga, but not so palyboyish. She had thought about asking Newmann, but then she started spending time around Andrew Waltfeld the Desert Tiger and the two had really managed to hit it off.

"Well, I'm not here to be only yours Moo-Moo," Murrue said seductively, at which Mu blushed from his nickname she gave him.

"MOO-MOO!" Natarle broke out into hysterical laughter that could be heard almost all over the ship.

* * *

Up on the bridge, the bridge crew currently manning the bridge looked at one another.

"Did Captain Badgiruel yell Moo-Moo?" asked an officer from the _Drake_-Class Missile Frigate-variant _EFS Minsk_.

"I believe so, but who would be called…" Sai Argyle never finished as the bridge broke out in hysterical laughter at whom Moo-Moo was.

Then everyone figured it out and the most famous ace of the Bloody Valentine War became a short-lived laughing stock, until other nicknames started to appear for other troops and crews.

* * *

While back in the cafeteria, Kensouke Aida was talking with Chief Petty Officer Kojiro Murduch, the Chief Mechanic for the Mobile Squadron. The Chief was finding himself being grilled for information about this and that and had to be rather careful. He would remark later, after the kids had left, that Kensouke reminded him of reporters and hot gun newbies combined. Those two groups combined are a military's worst nightmare.

Then Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne walked in with a seasick Cagalli Yula Athha and a black eyed Athrun Zala. The four sat at one end of the Mess Hall and began to talk as Cagalli groaned. The three were still confused as to how Cagalli could still be seasick. The _Archangel_ was now on dry land! Cagalli groaned again as Athrun helped get some orange juice to help settle her stomach and this time he didn't need a shower, as he did not look good in Alliance Blues, forget its Whites.

"Cagalli you are aware we have docked _on _dry land?" Kira asked rather annoyed.

"I'll be better in a day or so, and besides I think its something worse than seasickness," she replied.

"The Fiery Amber Princess of Orb? Do you think we will ever meet her?" Athrun asked and got his foot stomped on.

"At least we know she _is_ gettng better," Lacus said as Athrun did a little dance holding his foot.

"Hey Athrun ever thought about learning how to sing too," Dearka Elsman called from his end of the table where he and Yzak Joule had grins on their faces.

"First my eye and now my foot, damn! I hope I'm faraway when she really gets sick or worse with the way our relationship is, pregnant," Athrun gulped very audibly.

"Now what Athrun?" called Dearka.

"Nothing!" he responded, edging away from Cagalli a little.

Lacus then noticed Toji and Shinji and walked over to them with Kira, leaving Athrun alone with Cagalli. The four began to talk and Shinji told them how well received the mechanical birds had been. The two couldn't help, but laugh. Athrun was never really good at keeping his mechanical skills in check.

"I guess Cagalli being sick is a just desert for him," Kira laughed, but immediately regretted it as Cagalli throw a cup at him and nailed him in the back of the head.

"OWWW! CAGALLI! I WAS ONLY JOKING!" he yelled, that had hurt nonetheless.

"I'll feel sorry for any husband Cagalli will ever have," Lacus whispered with a slight giggle.

"_ALL PERSONNEL LEVEL ONE GENERAL QUARTERS! PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY LAUNCH! THE ANGEL SPOTTED EARLIER HAS REAPPEARED! REPEAT LEVEL ONE GENERAL QUARTERS! MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!"

* * *

_

Sorry for the lateness and low quality of it really. I've been going over a lot of my stories and so I started addition stories while I re-examined most of my older stories to see if I should just redo them. I have decided to start revised editions at a later date. Sorry for the tardiness.


	8. Apology

Disaster! I've recently suffered a mass loss of all my best chapters! It occurred with a computer crash. So I have to start practically all of my updates and new stories from scratch! TO all those who read my fan fiction, I am very sorry for this inconvenience and that it has happened at a time when I, myself, am moving and my newly acquired job is really starting to get busy. So don't expect updates any time soon, but rejoice that at least two update chapters were else where and are nearing completion.

The two Chapters are the following and so are their stories:

"**_Tale of a Lone Cat"_** – **Area 88**

**Arrival**

"**_In the Zone"_** – **Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED**

"**Battle of Heliopolis**

Also, I will be starting some new stories to hopefully help me back on track. I will also like to encourage anyone out there with some ideas for my next chapters and the ones that I'm going to be redoing to go ahead and contact me at my e-mail. I intend to make my stories more enjoyable, but I really am not good at thinking outside of a small circle of possibilities so I would like opinions and feedback to help to create more improved chapters and to those out there with a few secret tidbits of my stories, nothing will change, promise. That information is still highly accurate because I had written by hand those parts on line paper. So at least that information has not been lost. There will be, however, some slight changes, but only in the overall grand scheme of things.

Sincerely,

F-14 Tomcat Lover

Formerly Easy-Company-506/101, War-Reporter


End file.
